Prosecutor-class Blockade Runner
|manufacturer= |line= |model= |class=Blockade Runner |length=2020 metres |width= |height= |mass=80 million metric tons |max accel= |max speed space= |max speed air= |engine=*4 Primary Repulsor Engines *2 High Speed Repulsor Drives *19 Manoeuvring Engines *2 Anti-Gravity Generators |slipspace drive=Type-88 Slipspace Drive |slipspace speed= |poweroutput= |power=*2 Primary Pinch Fusion Reactors *2 Secondary Pinch Fusion Reactors |shield gen= |hull=*Nanolaminate Hull plating *Ceramic inserts *Heavy-Duty Alloy Space frame |sensor=*Hyperscanner |target= |navigation= |avionics= |countermeasures= |armament=*1 Pherex-pattern excavation beam *3 Corven-pattern plasma beam emitters *24 Gaff-Naran-pattern plasma cannons *16 Litrex-pattern plasma torpedo silos *10 Eriu-pattern pulse lasers |complement=*615 warriors |crew=*5 officers *220 crew members |skeleton= |passengers= |capacity= |consumables= |othersystems= |firstuse= |role=*Fast Attack *Reconnaissance in Force *Ship-to-Ship combat |era= |affiliation=Swords of Sanghelios }} The is a successor to the deadly Blockade Runner, a Sangheili ship of ancient design. Extraordinarily fast, and extremely well armed, they serve as one of the fastest warships in the Republic. History A warship from the era before the Covenant, the Blockade Runner was designed for one very specific purpose; to break enemy lines. Being both fast and extremely well armed, it was designed to appear, drop a colossal amount of firepower upon the enemy, and tear through their defensive formations. Their initial design was rushed, but lethal. While it had thinner armour than it's contemporaries, it was extremely fast, and better armoured than any ship of similar class. It was undeniably successful against the San 'Shyuum and their ship, with squadrons launching daring raids. It was also used to evacuate ahead of the Dreadnought, being one of the few ships with a large capacity that could outrun it. To aid in these endeavours, it carried what was then advanced stealth technology, and even today possesses an effectiveness against Covenant and UNSC systems. After the war, many languished. Some were refitted as patrol vessels, while others were refitted as exploration vessels. Most never saw frontline combat again, and existed at the fringes of the Covenant. When the Schism erupted, many of these vessels were pressed back into service, and returned to some state of combat readiness. Their high speed, and heavy armament, meant that they were perfect for the skirmishes and raids that went on during the dreadful Blooding Years. So popular were these ships, that they re-entered construction. Sword shipwrights, seeing an opportunity to gain an edge on their foes, thoroughly refitted these vessels, from top to bottom, giving them modern sensors and avionics, while upgrading their capabilities further still. These became the Prosecutor-class Blockade Runner, and often heralded the retribution of the Swords. The addition of sensor warping technology, stolen from the UNSC during the war, became a deadly tool in it's arsenal. These vessels also have thorough refits in other ways. The ship has been augmented to make it more comfortable, stripping some of the outmoded creature comforts that worked several centuries ago. Design In comparison to later design's it inspired, much of the Prosecutor's design is familiar. A long, slender design, organic curves, and flared hull elements towards the rear. Where it differs, is the two very large, very obvious engine units, mounted slightly rearward of the midsection. The Prosecutor sacrifices armour and complement in order to carry heavier weapons than most ships of a similar class. Its main armament is a fearsome number of Gaff Naran-pattern plasma cannons, arranged in both broadside batteries and turreted mounts. These represent the majority of the ship's fire power, and can fire uninterrupted for long periods, allowing the ship a frightening torrent of fire. Augmenting these is three Corven-pattern plasma beam emitters, capable of cutting through armour like a scalpel, but at the cost of accuracy. As a secondary armament, it has numerous Eriu-pattern pulse lasers, positioned to augment it's main armament, rather than make up for their inadequacies. These are arranged in clusters, designed to heap harm on the enemy. The ship also carries a Pherex-pattern excavation beam, fitted in a bombardment role but effective against starships through sheer firepower. Lastly, the ship carries 16 Litrex-pattern plasma torpedo. These torpedoes are quick and deadly, but lack accuracy, but are primarily designed for short ranged bombardments, firing to the rearward of the ship to destroy would-be pursuers. Despite it's size and tonnage, it has armour far thinner than most ship's of similar size and classification. The armour is instead concentrated on key sections, along the prow, across the engines, and around key systems. However, because of this, it means it is vulnerable once it's shielding fail, especially from ground fire. Unlike most of it's successors, and many of it's contemporaries, it does not have multiple bays, but instead has one cavernous one. Sealed off from the rest of the ship in case of breach, it features numerous internal hangars for it's moderate compliment of fighters and dropships. Lastly, it has it's remarkable engines. It's primary drive unit consists of a bank of 4 repulsor engines, mounted at the rear of the vessel. Mounted along the port and starboard side are two massive 'sprint' engines. Colossal and power hungry in equal measure, these allow the ship to accelerate rapidly, giving it the incredible speed it's known for. These are hooked directly to the primary reactors, allowing for their massive and sudden acceleration. While older Blockade Runner's lacked fail safes in the event of engine damage, causing a destructive chain of damage that destroyed the vessel, the Prosecutor-class features numerous cut-offs and fail safes to protect the rest of the ship in the event the main engines are damaged. As a final means, to compensate for it's weakness, the SOS has augmented it's existing stealth features with an advanced electronic warfare system. This system has been based upon captured examples of sensors warping technology from the UNSC, with a little tried and tested Covenant technology thrown in the mix. It produces powerful effects to confuse the enemy's sensors, producing a distortion field that significantly reduces sensor capabilities within it's range. While this only lasts for a few minutes, its enough to cover an attack run. For the duration of it's effect, it jams RADAR, and blinds other forms of sensor, making an accurate lock on impractical. It further uses active sensor jamming, and expendable decoy drones, parts of it's original stealth system, to evade opponents. Role The Prosecutor's main roll is that of rapid attack. Being faster, and more heavily armed than anything of similar size and tonnage, it launches blistering hit and run attacks on the enemy's flanks and vulnerable rear. It can also go toe to toe with other warships, relying on speed over armour to quickly dispatch it's opponent. It also excels in the role of reconnaissance in force, skirmishing with the enemy to gather valuable intel. Since it can jam their sensors and out run them, it can easily cause havoc, draw out the enemy, then leave without incidence. Lastly, it can perform the role of it's name sake. With it's speed, and upgraded electronic warfare systems, it can outrun, evade or otherwise cut right through enemy defences, either to strike out the undefended target beyond, or deliver soldiers and supplies past the enemy's blockade. The Prosecutor excels at this, having enough room for a large complement and plenty of cargo, while enough speed to out run anything that might give chase.